In the medical industry, connectors or fittings for communicatively coupling various types of medical tubing may be used to form pathways for infusion, blood transfusion, artificial dialysis or blood collection pathways. For example, representative connectors used in the medical industry often include luer connectors that have a tapered shape and substantially identical specifications.
Luer connectors may generally be divided into male luer connectors and female luer connectors. These different types of luer connectors may cooperate to communicatively couple separate pieces of medical tubing (medical treatment tubing) to form a single flow pathway. In other words, each luer may separately couple with the tubing and then couple with another luer to facilitate shared fluid flow through separate pieces of tubing. Specifically, one medical treatment tube may be attached to a male luer connector and another medical treatment tube may be attached to a female luer connector. Then, the one medical treatment tube and the other medical treatment tube may be connected by coupling the male luer connector and the female luer connector. In such a case, a tapered inner wall of a female luer part of the female luer connector and a tapered outside wall of a male luer member of the male luer connector may contact each other in a fluid-tight manner. Thus, fluid-tightness may be ensured by their contact when the medical treatment tubes are connected.
When the female luer connector is coupled with the male luer connector in a fluid-tight manner, a communicative connection between the connectors may be established. Accordingly, when liquid is sent to the male luer connector from the medical treatment tube connected to the male luer connector in this state, the liquid may flow into the female luer connector from the male luer connector and, in addition, flow from the female luer connector into the other medical treatment tube connected to the female luer connector. In this way, the medical treatment tube connected to the male luer connector and the other medical treatment tube connected to the female luer connector may be communicatively connected.